1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to machines or appliances that perform a washing function.
2. Background
Traditionally, washing machines are equipped with a washing bath for holding wash water and laundry and a motor for rotating the washing bath. Washing machines also have a water supplying unit for supplying water to the washing bath and a water discharging unit for discharging wash water from the bath. In addition, a detergent supplying unit may be used to supply detergent to the washing bath, and typically has a dispenser for receiving detergent from a detergent box.
Related-art washing machines have a number of drawbacks. For example, they are complicated to use because a user is required to withdraw the detergent box from the dispenser, manually input detergent into the box, and insert the box back into the dispenser. This has proven to be cumbersome, especially because the detergent supply box has a tendency to become completely disengaged from the washing machine. Related-art detergent boxes are also difficult to use because of frictional forces, and because of this friction they often generate unpleasant noise when withdrawn from or inserted into the dispenser.